Project Summary/Abstract Re: RFA-FD-17-007, Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (U18) The mission of the Illinois Department of Public Health is to promote the health of the people of Illinois through the prevention and control of disease and injury. We, as a diverse public health workforce, care about the well-being of people and are guided by the following principles: ? Prevention of disease and injury ? Protection of food, water, air and environment ? Promotion of safe and healthy communities ? Scientific approaches to analyzing and solving problems ? Partnership and collaboration to achieve coordinated response to community health issues ? Population-based strategies to address public health issues ? Individual responsibility as important to achieving healthy lifestyles ? Advocacy for public health policies to improve the health of populations ? Recognition of the unique value and needs of diverse populations ? Innovation as essential to the practice of public health The long term goal of obtaining the Advancing Conformance with the VNRFRPS grant is for IDPH to progress efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system. Illinois adopted the majority of the 2013 FDA Food Code in June of 2016. The transition for all Illinois local health departments to fully implement and enforce the new code must be completed by July 1, 2018. In order to help the local health departments to succeed in this transition, IDPH plans to continue to train through increased access to FDA courses. IDPH will review our comprehensive self-assessment to identify program needs and prioritize these needs to maximize resources. We will assist local health departments in the promotion of effective risk-factor interventions and help them establish active managerial control within food service establishments through comprehensive training. This will increase uniformity among our local regulators.